Change Log
This log will show the changes that are made to the game. The date given will be the date that they are entered into this change log, not necessarily the date that the changes were made. Match Engine Improvements 12 Feb 2020 * Stopped players passing when there's nobody in front of them * Stopped wide players cutting back infield when there's nobody in front of them * Fixed teams not kicking out to end the game when leading by 7 points * Fixed teams deciding to kick for goal from penalties when the probability of missing is 100% * Improved possession stats accuracy Stacked Training Cards Bug Fix 28 Jan 2020 In cases where multiple training cards with the same level, all with synergy bonuses but with different skill focuses, were played on a session; a lower number of skill points were given, as if the cards were stacked with the same skill focus. This bug has been fixed for future trainings, and a repair has been made going back to the beginning of Season 1 using training reports and historic CPL values to calculate an accurate number skill points to give to each player. Season 2 20 Jan 2020 League Season Gap Days Added Before Finals The league season will now consist of 23 days of round-robin matches (previously 25 days). Each club will have 1 bye during the season. This allows a gap day in-between round-robin matches and semi-finals, as well as between semi-finals and the final. Card Energy Daily Task Eased A club is no longer required to spend all card energy, and instead must only play one or more cards to complete the task. Partial Construction Speed-Ups Removed The ability to speed up construction partially without completion is being removed (This was only available when there was more than 1 day remaining in a given construction). Construction Completion Token Prices Updated The prices for completing construction are changing to: * Less than half hour: 2 tokens * Less than 1 hour: 3 tokens * Up to 36 hours: add 1 token per hour * Greater than 36 hours: add 0.5 tokens per hour Purchased Card Deck Contents Upgraded Purchased decks will contain a range of card levels, unlimited by the current energy output of the related building as it worked previously. Purchased decks will contain a guaranteed number of epics, and now an epic chance for every other non-epic card. Token / Deck Prices Updated * Increased prices for bought decks * Less tokens given at each price point for bought tokens Physical Training - Attribute Average Training Speed Increased The amount of points that each slot assigned to an attribute in Physical Training supplies to raise the actual average of the attribute has been changed. It is now: * 1 slot 6-9 points per day * 2 Slots 8-11 points per day * 3 Slots 10-13 points per day * 4 Slots 12-15 points per day * 5 Slots 14-17 points per day * 6 slots 16-19 per day * 7 slots 18-21 points per day Player Contract Lengths Update 14 Jan 2020 Until now when players were created, it would give them a random contract length of either 1 season, 2 seasons, or 3 seasons. We've changed this to apply a random number of days rather than seasons. We've also updated all current players in the game (excluding players who are already under negotiation or have signed a first contract). This change to current players will only increase the length of contracts, and cannot decrease them. For example, if the player had a contract length of 1 season previously (28 days), it is now a random number of days between 28 - 55. Minor update to Player XP/Level Calculation 6 Jan 2020 A minor bug with the player XP/level calculation was causing XP to appear to fall from time to time after physical training. This has been fixed, and will likely cause most if not all of your players XP values to change slightly next time you view them. Raising an Attribute Average 12 Dec 2019 The amount of points an attribute gains has been tweaked so that now the amount depends upon how many slots were assigned to for that day's physical training. The new system works as follows: Points Gained per Day Towards Raising Average: 1 Slot: 4 to 10 points 2 Slots: 5 to 10 points 3 Slots: 6 to 10 points 4 Slots: 7 to 10 points 5 Slots: 8 to 10 points 6 Slots: 9 to 10 points 7 Slots: 10 points Where there is a range of points above, the amount the attribute gains each day is random between those numbers e.g. if an attribute has 2 slots assigned to it then every day the physical training is run the attribute will gain from 5 to 10 points. Physical Attribute Training Changes 12 Dec 2019 A number of changes have been made to how Physical attributes improve, both to the above/below average system and to how attribute averages are raised. * Nightly Points Loss: The nightly point losses have changed, and are now: Average or below: No loss +1 to +5 over average: -50 points per night +6 to +8 over average: -100 points per night +9 to +10 over average: -150 points per night * Serious Injury Penalty: An additional nightly loss penalty is added to a player who is seriously injured: they lose an additional -50 points per night. Remember a seriously injured player will not take part in any training, so will also not get benefits from training sessions. * Points gained per training session: The points gained per session assigned to an attribute have also changed: 0 sessions = no gain 1 session = +50 points 2 sessions = +100 points 3 sessions = +150 points Each additional session gives +50 additional points. There is no longer a bonus for having two or more sessions applied to an attribute. * Raising an Attribute average: A big change is now if you assign at least one session to an attribute then the average of that attribute will also begin to rise – this is in addition to the above average gains an attribute may gain from having sessions assigned to it. Every day that an attribute has at least one session assigned to it, the attribute will gain between 5-10 points to raise the average itself, with 100 points being needed to increase an attribute 1 level. These points will not currently be shown, but you will see when the attribute level pops up by a level. * Aging attribute gains and losses: Attribute gains and losses due to age have now been tweaked. Up to and including a player’s 32nd birthday, each attribute will now have a 40% chance of gaining +1 level and a 10% chance of gaining +2 levels. There is no more automatic gain of 2 attribute levels per birthday. From a player’s 33rd birthday and beyond a player will lose attributes as they did before i.e. automatically lose 2 attribute levels with a 40% chance of losing an additional level and a 10% chance of it being 2 additional levels. Training Synergy Bonus Change 9 Dec 2019 The base bonus for synergy drops from +20% CPL to a bonus of 10% of CPL. If you play multiple cards with the same synergy bonus on the same session then there are diminishing returns for each additional card synergy: Card 1: +10%, Card 2: +5%, Card 3: + 2.5% Collectable Deck Change 9 Dec 2019 In addition to the deck of Epic cards you receive when you pick this tech, you will also receive at the beginning of every season after first getting each deck tech you will also receive a single Epic card into your album. Building Upgrade Cap Change 7 Dec 2019 The maximum level to which a club may upgrade a building has changed from the old Club Level (CL) divided by three plus six, to a simple table: CL 1-6 = Upgrade Cap Level 8 CL 7-12 = Upgrade Cap Level 10 CL 13-18 = Upgrade Cap Level 12 CL 19-24 = Upgrade Cap Level 14 CL 25+ = Upgrade Cap Level 15 Transfer Market Restriction Changes 7 Dec 2019 The rule that the maximum Player Level (PL) possible for a club to purchase on the TM (Club Player Level (CPL) +5) has been removed and clubs are now free to buy players of any PL they wish and can afford. The rule that clubs could not buy players being sold by a club that was more than one Club Level (CL) higher than the buying club has been loosened, and now clubs can buy players from clubs that are up to 6 CL’s higher. League Finishing Position Token Prize Change 7 Dec 2019 The tokens that a club gained as a prize from their league finishing position have been reduced. The prize was based upon 12 tokens for finishing 1st, 11 tokens for finishing 2nd, 10 for finishing 3rd, all the way down to 1 token for finishing in 12th place, multiplied by 10. This multiplier has now been changed to x2 from x10. e.g. A club that finishes 1st in the league will gain a prize of 24 tokens (12x2). A club that finishes in 3rd place would gain a prize of 20 tokens, and a club that finishes in 12th place would earn a prize of 2 tokens. Budget Calculation Changes 7 Dec 2019 * The base budget calculation was $300,000 + ($100,000 x CL). This has now changed to $200,000 + ($100,000 x CL). * The base budget boost for league and cup finishing positions has also been reduced slightly and are now: League Finish: Champion: + 0.2 (down from +0.4) Runner-Up: + 0.15 (Down from +0.2) Promoted: + 0.1 Position 5-8: + 0.05 Position 9-12: NA Cup Finish: Winner: +0.15 (down from + 0.3) Finalist: +0.125 (down from + 0.2) Semi-final: + 0.1 (Down from + 0.15) Quarter Final: +0.075 (down from + 0.1) Third Round: +0.05 Second Round: +0.025 First Round: NA Gate Receipts Change 7 Dec 2019 The base profit per attendee has been reduced from $2 to $1. Player Level Positional Calculations 7 Dec 2019 For purposes of determining the Player Level (PL), three positions have had some attributes dropped from category 2 and replaced with others. The changes are as follows: * Scrum-Half: Coordination is no longer a category 2 attribute and has been replaced by Speed. * Fly-Half: Agility is no longer a category 2 attribute and has been replaced by Speed. * Center: Coordination and Agility are no longer category 2 attributes and have replaced by Speed and Acceleration.